Let me Drown
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: Everyone has Skeletons, some more then others. Everyone wants them to be dealt with, but no one wants to deal with the hurt. Not set in 'Intertwined' timeline, one shot Song-fic Let Me Drown by We As Human.


Let me Drown

Everyone has Skeletons, some more then others. Everyone wants them to be dealt with, but no one wants to deal with the hurt. Not set in 'Intertwined' timeline, one shot Song-fic Let Me Drown by We As Human.

This is my first one shot and song-fic so please be nice, I own nothing the song is 'Let me Drown' by We as Human used only for entertainment purposes Transformers is owned by Hasbro also for entertainment purposes.

* * *

_Now I see, I can't save myself_

_I believed, I was stronger then I felt_

_Everything turned to gold, then it fell apart_

_It's the same old story, It's the same sad song_

_Where did I go wrong?_

He walked out of the Ark to see his friend plunge her hands into one of the many hot springs. The scalding water blistering her unprotected skin. Hearing her hiss with pain as she pulled them out, covered them with her metal second skin to heal it. Her teeth gritted as healing them cause just as much pain as injuring them. The mech said nothing as her watched her shutter and shake, no doubt bawling.

_Lay me down in the waves, let the water wash away_

_And if I leave, with the tide, in the morning I will rise_

_So lay me down, don't lift me out_

_Let me drown_

_Let me drown _

_Let me drown_

He vented softly and sat next to her. Saying nothing, he again began to watch the hybrid's strange action pattern. She again plunged her now again unprotected hands in the boiling water, "Aren't you going to tell me to stop hurting myself."

"No."

"Do you want to know why I am doing this?"

"No, but you want to tell me."

_Take a breath hold it in, and sink beneath _

_Feel the eyes, of the living watching me_

_Lay me down, in the water, leave the past behind_

_There's a time to be born, and a time to die_

_And somewhere they collide _

"I have… I can't… it hurts so bad. There was just so much, it wouldn't stop flowing, I am covered in it, I caused it, I had to do it… he begged me too. To stop his pain, to make him "human" again," she shuttled as she wept. The mech did nothing to comfort the small young hybrid. He just nodded, as she pulled the hot water to her mouth and wiped her face with it. The water burned her lips and chin to a blistering red, she wipe the water from running down her neck. "Why won't the hurt end, is it possible to drown in pain?"

The mech again just watched as she pulled the metal pools out to heal the burns. 'That's how she did it, drained the poor boy dry.' the hybrid buried her face into her hand, weeping uncontrollably. He, again, did nothing to comfort his friend. The mech knew that was not what she needed. The small wooden carved horse sitting in between them, 'this skeleton's trigger.'

_Lay me down in the waves, let the water wash away_

_And if I leave, with the tide, in the morning I will rise_

_So lay me down, don't lift me out_

_Let me drown_

"I killed him, I watched his eyes dim. I watched him take his last breath, I took his last breath for him. I pushed one last breath into him, it was enough for him… to tell me he always loved me. Why?" the girl hybrid looked at the mech.

"It's a strange thing. Only you could answer why," the mech said looking over the desert landscape.

_I have walked in distant waters, Let me drown_

_But I never walked alone, Let me drown_

_If my heart should ever wander_

_Let the water lead me home_

"I can't answer that, I was never good with feelings."

"Hmm," the mech said as the girl pulled her hands once more from the spring. "It won't clean them I've tried, it will always be there. The war has taken a toll on all of us, Marcus was just an unexpected casualty."

"No, he was targeted…. It's me, his blood is on me. Can I ever be pure again?"

"No, it is a permanent stain. It is the past nothing can change it." He said grimly, "however you release him from pain… not caused it. "

"B-but."

"Shhh, let him go. Holding on to the bad will bring nothing but you pain," the mech pointed to the horse. The hybrid turned her head away, then looked back at the mech. Picked up the toy horse, kissed it. Then she began to dig a hole, placing the toy in the hole she buried it. "Don't ever forget him, it would be worse then never forgiving yourself."

"I can never forget."

_Lay me down in the waves, let the water wash away_

_And if I leave, with the tide, in the morning I will rise_

_So lay me down, don't lift me out_

"I know my dear," the mech said picking up the hybrid and holding her near his spark. "I know my sweet child."

"Thanks Dad," she whispered to the mech. Who simply smiled, and stroked the ex-human's back.

_Lay me down in the waves, let the water wash away_

_And if I leave, with the tide, in the morning I will rise_

_So lay me down, don't lift me out_

_So lay me down, don't lift me out_

_Let me drown_

* * *

Sorry wanted a moment between Wheeler and her adoptive father the one the only Ratchet. If you are confused about who Marcus is don't worry this is the first time I really mentioned him. He was Wheeler's best friend and unfortunately fellow hybrid, the only other living one. Someone *Shockwave* turned him against her and she was forced to kill him. Please Review


End file.
